She Will never be the same
by Kauilamylove
Summary: Through the eyes of Finnick and Annie, read about Her games and how she copes afterwords. First of my FinnickxAnnie series.
1. Chapter 1

**Will be told Through Finnick and Annie's POV. I'll try to follow the books as much as possible, with the very little knowlfudge we have of Finnick, Annie, andtheir games/relationship/life.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the ideas of the Hunger Games or Finnick or Annie. All the plot lines are mostly mine. Thanks**

I sat glued to my chair as I watched Annie Cresta hiding for her life in the 70th Hunger Games. Once in a while I have to remind my self to take a breath because of all the pressure I have on my shoulders. I have to keep this girl alive.

The TV screen switches to Keller Elma, the male tribute of District 4. He is leaning over the dead body of a tribute from District 8. The canon fires and he runs away when the birds stop singing. The hovercraft appears and lifts the body away.

Only 6 more tributes left in the Games. Both tributes from 2 and 4 and one tribute respectively from 11 and 9.

I get a message from Trilla, District 4's escort, to join her in the meeting room to discuss the sponsors and gifts.

I walk into the elevator and press the button for the meeting room. I nod to the two Avoxes waiting for the elevator doors to open and walked into the control room. I examine the familiar area and sit down at the table which seatsTrilla and a couple sponsors I have chosen.

We got down to business and decide on some things to help out Annie and Keller. They need all the help they can get in the arena.

* * *

"Finnick, please help us!" I hear Keller yelling at me through the TV screen. It shows him cradling Annie in his unnaturally toned arms, unconscious.

Moments before Keller had found Annie deserted by a thicket of bushes with blood everywhere. The District 2 pair had smashed her head against some sort of boulder like weapon. The crack in her skull was unbearable to look at.

I quickly convince one of the sponsors to send Keller some medication and stitching thread for Annie. All I can do is hope he took the training course on first aid. Annie needs that gash closed up pronto.

The parachute with the supplies falls into Keller's hands and he examines the thread, needle, and pain killers. He gently leans Annie against him and gets to work fixing her up. Carefully sewing up the wound and pouring some water from his canteen on her head in an attempt to clean it up.

He brings her to a small cave and lays her dead weighted body down, waiting for her to wake up.

He goes out for a while and sets some traps up, to see if any tributes will fall for them. The traps are simple ones that when stepped on their body is caught and hung. Since Keller is a Career, like most of our district, he his kills are quick and easy, though never painless.

A few hours later, he checks on the traps. From the multi-screened wall I watch as he stabs the female tribute from eleven who was unlucky enough to get trapped. She doesn't struggle, allowing him to kill her. Her face clearly expresses that she knew it was bound to happen.

The main screen switches back to Annie, who has yet to even twitch since she was hurt. I get a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach that if by some chance she survives, and wins the games, she will never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer still applies :)**

ANNIE'S POV

I wake with a head ache pounding so hard I can hardly think. Looking around, I have no idea where I am. I stand up, just about passing out again. Reaching up to my head, I can feel stitches sloppily sewn right below my hair line. It all starts to flood back, the career, the rock, and Keller. He saved me! But he isnt here.

"Where are you Keller?" I whisper, hoping he is close by and hears me. After no response, I call out louder to him. I still hear nothing back. Would he really leave me here all alone? We have know each other for ages. I watched over him for his mother for years when we younger.

I start to get the feeling that he was captured by the careers, or even killed. He risked his life to save me, he wouldnt just leave. I try to push the thoughts back though. Id hate to know he died because of me. He actually had a chance of winning these games. I look down at myself, I let my district down. Keller, a career was murdered because his weak district partner never trained for these games. What was I thinking? I should have been protecting Keller all this time, not running around, hiding from all the other tributes.

I try to stand up again. Im just a sitting duck ready to be killed here, and Keller is gone. Slowly, I inch up the wall, but its futal. I must have been out for a while, because I can see my bones through the skin in my arms, and there is dried blood all in my hair

Crawling over to the supplies packs left pretty near by, I dig out some dried leaves, shoving them in my mouth. It hurts to even move my jaw, but the food is so good, I cant stop. I find some water, and nearly drink the whole liter, when I throw up. Everything I just ate comes back up, along with the metallic taste of blood.

Swearing under my breath, I rack my brain for an idea of what to do. I think back to all the games I can remember, but a tribute like me never lives this long. Last I remeber, Ceaser had announced that only 10 tribute where left. The only thing I can think to do is take small bites and hope I dont throw up again. Im not sure I could handle it, but if I dont eat, Im not sure I would wake up tomorrow.

Watching the sun go down, hidden behind a small wall of rock, I still cant keep from hoping Keller will show up. After the capitol anthem plays and a tribute from district 7 flashes across the screen, I slide down to the cave floor, giving up on Keller coming back, at least for tonight.

After eating some meat I found in the bottom of Keller's bag, I slowly drag myself out of the cave, trying to get away from being such an easy target, and being relatively easy to find.


	3. Chapter 3

Stumbling along, I look back at the cave on last time. I feel bad I took all the supplies, because if by some miracle he is alive, and I left him with nothing. I tell myself that he would have given me the supplies anyway, and that realistically, I could only catch a few small fish for myself. I need the bag to live.

After falling more than walking, I stop for a while. With great effort I pull myself up into a tree. Not very high, but just high enough to be partially hidden by the foliage. I have never felt so weak and hopeless in my entire life. I don't know how to win these games, and I don't want to. But I cant just allow myself to die. Others died for me.

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up to Claudius Templesmith's voice booming through out the arena. No one appears on the screen tonight. I can only assume there are 9 tributes left. When the image closes, I am left with the very last bits of light showing over the edge of the trees. Weighing my options, I can't decide wether I am safer to stay in the branches, or continue walking. I sit in silence, tears slide down my cheeks. I wasn't meant for this! Keller should have left me to die. I cant win this murder game. Curling up, I try to make myself as small as possible as I quietly sob to myself... He should have left me and saved himself...

I cant sleep anymore. Im guess the sun will rise in about an hour, but if Im being honest I dont really know. I tell myself its time to get going. I need to get out of here. While walking, I cant help but thinking about how disappointed my district must be. Seeing me, crawling along, useless. Im no career, not district 4 material.

Then I think of my mentor, Finnick Odair. How once he got that trident, he won his games with ease. I remember seeing his games, seeing the sparkle from his eye slowly disappear as he killed all those people. I think how hard he has worked for all his tributes. How much he tried to pull me together, and be in shape like Keller.

Suddenly, my knees go out underneath me, interrupting my thoughts. My vision starts to blur, and I think I'm about to pass out again, until I realize Im crying. This is so self deprecating. Im such a weak tribute. Im such a weak person.

I curl into a ball, and cry until my tears are gone. I rock myself, and attempt to remember happy memories. I tell myself it will all be ok. That somehow I wont die today, that Ill get to go home, and see my family again.

Eventually, I resolve to just lie there for the rest of the night. Theres no point in moving right? I have no way to defend myself, so if someone comes at me, I might as well die in my sleep.

* * *

This goes on for days. I walk as far as I can, although for all I know, Im traveling in circles. I push myself to go as far as I can, until I literally collapse onto the ground. Occasionally Ill eat a bit, but I'm not even hungry anymore. I cant help but notice the irony in not being hungry, in the Hunger Games. I almost say this out loud, when I realize Im still alone. Im alone...

Claudius's voice once again blasts throughout the arena. There hasn't been a death in days, and the Capitol has yet to step in with muttations or some sort of tragedy. I guess this means, somewhere, something interesting has to be happening.

The anthem closes, and everything is silent. I cant decide whether or not the quietness is comforting or creepy. I however resolve right there, I need to pull myself together, and start trying to keep myself alive.

I walk all night, and when the sun rises, I start to see a glare through the woods. Something is reflecting the sunlight through the trees. I slowly creep to it, when it comes to me that it must be the cornucopia. I wriggle high enough into a tree to see it through the branches. The entire structure is picked clean, with not a thing left behind.

"Annie?"

I practically fall out of my perch. Someone just said my name.


End file.
